deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daryl Dixon
Daryl Dixon is one of the protagonists in the television series, The Walking Dead. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Francis vs Daryl Dixon * Katniss Everdeen vs Daryl Dixon (Abandoned) * Daryl Dixon vs Lara Croft *Dayrl Dixon vs Ellis Possible Opponents * Chewbacca * Green Arrow * Hawkeye * Kung Jin * Legolas Greenleaf * The Sniper Death Battle Info Background *Aliases: Dayrl, Little Brother, Redneck *Favorite Food: Squirrel *Speacialty: Stealth *Thinks He Saw The Chupacabra *Most Likely Has The Best Aim Out of The Whole Group (Besides Rick) *Once Sponsored SuddenLink *Hates Peach Snops *Brother of Merle Dixon *Group Role: Muscle, Scavenger, Hunter Powers/Abillities *Very Stealthy *Expert Tracker *Extremely good Aim *Great Strength *Experienced survivalist *Extremely Tough *In a SuddenLink Commercial he Broke the fourth wall *Its been hinted at that when Merle came back from the military he Tought Daryl some things *Awsome at H2H Combat *Doesn't need Riot Gear, Riot Gear is for pussies *Doesn't scare easy *Has pure Survival Instinct *Very resourceful *Ain't afraid to fight dirty *Possibly Knows Morris Code *Infected with the Zombie Virus (Everyone in the walking dead is already infected they just need to die without damage to the brain) Weapons/Items *CrossBow *Golf Club *Smoke Grenades *Machine Gun *Hunting Knife *Walker Ear Necklace *Hammer *Rocket Launcher *Meal Packages & Soft Drinks (used to restore health) *Granades *Lead Pipe *Sledge Hammer *Machete *Hi Power Handgun *Bottles *Flares *Map *"Merle's Stach" (Bag of Meds) *Fast action Handgun *Assault Rifle *Semi auto Rifle *Semi auto Shotgun *Double barrel Shotgun *Pump ShotGun *Revolver *Bolt action rifle *BaseBall Bat *Fire Axe *His Brother's Severed Hand *Hatchet *Chains Feats *Killed Countless Zombies & People *Survived a 40-50 foot Drop in a Van *Want Toe To Toe With His Big Brother *When He was Under 12 Years old He Survived alone in the woods for 9 Days And Managed To find his way Home *Survived being Torchered *Punched Negan *Survived getting shot on Multiple Occasions *Survived A 2-3 Story Fall Onto One of His Arrows And Bearly Showed any signs of Pain *Strong Enough To Hold Back A Pissed Off Tyreese *Took Out a Tank with a single grenade *Survived Turmanus *Defeated Beta in Hand to Hand combat *Successfully Made It To Altanta *Beat Richard in close quarters combat *Killed Morales in a sneak attack *Took on a seemingly endless horde of Walkers with Merle in a military vehicle mounted with a machine gun *Put Rick in a headlock *Aided Rick's group in 3 wars (as of now) *Defeated a group of Walkers riding those cringy roller board things *Survived years of abuse from his Father *Pushed a 2 Ton Car, 2 1/2 Ton Pickup Truck and a 700 Pound vending Machine on separate occasions. Weaknesses *Just a Normal Human *Sometimes Reckless *Easily angered *Limited Arrows Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Archers Category:Bombers Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hunters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Modern Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:The Walking Dead Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Post-Apocalyptic Characters Category:Crossbow Users Category:Bikers